Before We Dream
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: This is my input of how our little haibanes came to be and why they had the dreams that they had. I'm sorry, this fic is dead but I don't have the heart to erase it.
1. Kana

Chapter 1

River Fish

She walked down toward the river, holding her goldfish bowl close to her. She was usually cautious when she walked by the river, she didn't know how to swim. But it didn't seem to matter to her today.

She walked next to the river, away from the bridge and away from the girls on the bridge. They were yelling names at her and she felt like crying. They were once her friends, only a week ago they had all been laughing with her, not at her.

Her tears began to stream down her face and fall into her fish's bowl. Her fish had been her only true friend. He didn't think differently of her now that her secret was out, he didn't care if she was a lesbian or not, but they did and they hated her for it.

"Hurry up and do it or else we'll make you eat your fish!" One of the girls called out from the bridge. She kneeled down next to the river and looked into her goldfish's eyes. He stared up at her with his blank expression, but she could tell he cared.

He had always been there for her, when her father left, he was there, after her mother's new boyfriend had started to like her more than her mother, he was there, but after she had lost all of her friends because she told her secret, he wasn't allowed to be there for her. They were making her get rid of him or else they'd make her kill him.

"I want you to be free," she whispered to him. "I want you to be free and happy. Be happy enough for the both of us." She emptied his bowl into the river and she watched him swim down into the murky water.

A small rock hit her on the head and she turned her attention back to the bridge. "Get her!" The girl's called as they started chasing her, throwing stones at her as they went.

She got off her knees and started to run away. It had just rained that morning and it was always slippery around the river. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision as her breath grew heavy and fast.

She had to get away from them, she wanted to get away from them, she wanted to get away from everyone. No one wanted her and no one liked her. Only her goldfish had, but he was gone now. She pumped her arms and made her legs take longer strides as another rock hit her in the back. She wanted to yell at them, she wanted to stand up for herself and tell them they're wrong, but she didn't see the point. There was no point to anything now, as far as she was concerned.

She stopped abrutly and the girls behind her stopped as well, still a few feet back from her. She faced them and she held her hands by her side. "Why do you hate me so much?" she demanded to know.

Her old best friend retorted by hurling another rock at her. Fairly larger than the last rock thrown at her, it hit her on the head, leaving an open wound on the spot.

She reached up and felt the warm blood as it slowly started to trickle down her scalp and obscur her vision in her left eye.

They all wanted her dead, so she decidec that she would give them what they wanted. She dove into the water, head first. The icy waves rushed up to meet her as she thrashed her arms and legs about wildly, trying to stay above the waves for just a bit longer.

She opened her eyes and looked around. They were running away, away from her, leaving her there to drown. They knew that she wasn't able to swim, they knew everything that she knew about herself because she had told them everything.

She stopped moving her arms and legs and allowed herself to sink under the water. She opened her mouth and all of her air rushed out in bubble form. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she fluttered her eyes open and closed.

She opened her eyes again and looked up at the reflection of the sun as she sunk deeper into the river. She noticed something swimming above her, under the reflection. There he was, her fish, he was still there for her, staring down at her with his emotionless eyes.

* * *

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Haibane Renmei or any of the characters in the series._**

**_Author's Note_**

**_In case you couldn't tell by the title of this story, it was about Kana. This is just how I think she might have died because as my theory and many others, their dreams are based off of the way they died. I will write more chapters of how I think the others may have died, I justwon't update regularly. You should expect a new chapter at least once a month though, it shouldn't take me too long to find inspiration for the others._**


	2. Kuu

Chapter 2

Sky

"Take care of yourself," her mother kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, don't get too scared being by yourself little sis." Her older brother patted her head.

"Hey, I'm not little anymore! I'm grown up and very mature." She stuttered while she tried to pronounce mature correctly. Her brother snickered and her mother elbowed him lightly to stop.

"Just be careful and keep yourself entertained; two hours can be very long, but once you land you'll be with your father." Her mother frowned, "Now, you better start heading down the tunnel onto your plane. If you can't figure out where you sit ask one of the nice ladies to show you." Her mother kissed her again and watched as her little girl ran down the tunnel. Turning around only once to wave goodbye.

"She'll be fine mom, you know how she's always trying to be old and tough." He reassured his mother, "She doesn't even panic when we leave her alone at home."

"I know and I she probably does miss her father. She might not show it all too much, but the divorce really did affect her too." She wrapped an arm around her son and walked over to the window to watch as the plane took off.

"I've never been on an airplane before!" The little girl announced to the pregnant lady sitting next to her. "I'm going to go visit my daddy because I haven't seen him since he moved. I hope this doesn't take too long, I really want to see my daddy again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the flight will end quickly and then you'll have a fun time with you dad." The lady smiled as she fastened her seatbelt. The little girl followed her example and clicked her own seatbelt. The little girl turned back to the lady and looked at her stomach in awe.

"Are you going to have a baby?" She asked in an excited voice. The lady nodded her head yes and laid a hand over her stomach.

"Do you want to feel it?" the lady asked. The little girl nodded and placed her hand on the lady's stomach. She laughed as she felt a kick from the child inside. "It's going to be a little girl, just like you."

"I'm not so little though." The little girl folded her arms and sat back down in her seat.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you're not. You are very mature and responsible; to be flying by yourself you'd have to be." The lady laughed as she helped adjust the seatbelt's strap just as the seatbelt sign turned on.

"Yes I am," the girl dangled her feet over the chair, "I always wanted to have a little sister though. I know that I look up to my brother so I wanted a little sister so she could look up to me. Do you think if I did have a little sister, she would have looked up to me?"

"Of course she would have. You're a very good girl and I bet your little sister would want to be just like you. But little sisters are very hard on families, it takes time and money to have a little sister. You shouldn't worry about that though, for now just think about all the fun times you're going to have with your daddy and before you know it we'll be landing." The lady closed the blind by the girl.

The little girl braced herself as the plane began to take off. She grabbed her arm rests and sat against the back of her chair. Squeezing her eyes shut and opening her mouth to try and get rid of the funny feeling in her ears.

"Don't worry, I always hate this part too. But it'll end and soon enough and then we'll be up in the sky. You can look out of the window after that." The lady offered as she placed her hand on top of the little girl's in a comforting fashion.

The plane started to shake and the little girl held tightly onto the lady's hand. After a while the plane stopped shaking and the little girl smiled at the lady as she opened her eyes, thinking that it was over. "Folks, this is your captain speaking," a loud voice rang over the plane. The plane started to shake again but this time it seemed worse and the little girl squeezes the lady's hand even tighter in her fear. "It seems like we had some trouble taking off so I'm going to have to--" A loud explosion cut him off as the engine combusted. A loud ringing over came everything and the little girl screamed as she flew out of her seat.

The mother and brother watched in horror as the plane got in the air and immediately caught on fire. The mother shouted but the brother couldn't hear anything, he couldn't even move. The world had become still for him as his mother fell to the floor next to him in hysterical tears and sobs.

The little girl couldn't hear anything but the ringing, even though the lady's mouth was moving. They started flying but she only seemed to be going down. The little girl tried reaching out for the lady but she wasn't there any more. The little girl started to panic as she watched pieces of the plane fly by her; some of the pieces almost hit here and some were on fire.

She didn't like this feeling; she wanted to be back with her brother and mother; she wanted to hurry up and see her father again for the first time in a year. She wanted to be safe and happy with all of her family and have a little sister in her mommy's tummy. She just wanted this bad experience to be over and in a few moments it would be.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this thing since last April; I feel horrible about that. Anyway, this story was about poor little Kuu. It's kind of hard to write something about little girls dying so maybe that's why I haven't updated. I'll try to be better about that though.**


End file.
